


Finding Family

by rcm100



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dysfunctional Family, Meet the Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcm100/pseuds/rcm100
Summary: Allisandre (Andie) Smith has lived the cliche life of a foster kid, she only has one exception. She has selective mutism. She’s on her ninth home and has given up hope of fitting in somewhere. When she finds out she has magic, she gets more than a place to fit in. She gets a whole family, and a long-lost twin sister.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Walking into my ninth foster home in 16 years was like walking into a prison cell. I had bounced around from home to home in a few states, because I was never able to find a family that wanted to keep me. My story was that when I was born, my mother died and my father joined her in death soon after out of grief. I was told I had a twin sister, but she was adopted immediately by a family on the West Coast.

I followed behind my case worker into the small white house in some nameless town in the edge of North Carolina. The door was opened by a Hispanic woman and she smiled with some semblance of kindness. However, I didn’t trust her, I never trust these adults. They always have some reason for taking in a moody teenager. Behind the woman stood a man. He was a little taller than her and he laid his hand on her shoulder.

“Allisandre, this is Maria and Hector Gonzalez. They’re going to be your new foster parents,” Maria and Hector both reached their hands out to shake my hand. I shook it, but immediately put my hands back in my jean pockets.

“Allisandre, we are so happy to have you here. Having a girl in our home is so exciting. We have two of our own children, little boys. And we are fostering two boys about your age. They should be home from school any minute now.” Maria seemed eager to chat with me; she obviously hadn’t been told that I was not going to be talking to anyone.

“Maria, I thought that my supervisor had told you over the phone, but Allisandre here doesn’t speak. She has been diagnosed with selective mutism.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, _niña_. I had no idea.” I just nodded my head and looked back at my case worker.

“I’m going to leave you to get acquainted with the Gonzalez family. If you need anything, make sure you text me. Okay?” I nodded my head, looking at Tara.

Tara had been my case worker for 5 years and I trusted her more than I was willing to trust most people. She never lied to me and that was something I appreciated. I smiled and followed behind Tara as she walked to her car and grabbed my bag. She hugged me and reminded me to be good. I rolled my eyes and as I turned around, I ran into a very hard chest but before I could fall back and hit the ground, strong arms wrapped around me.

“Whoa! Hey there, you must be our new foster sister,” I looked up and was met with dark eyes and a dark tan complexion, “I’m Rafael, you can call me Raf. This is my brother Landon.” He pointed over to a shaggy-headed boy with green eyes who waved at me and reached to grab my bag. I smiled but didn’t know what to do, I couldn’t tell them my name, but I didn’t want to be rude.

“Don’t worry, Maria already told us your name. It’s kind of a mouthful so do you mind if I shorten it?” I shook my head and he and Landon smiled as they carefully lead me to the house.

“How does Allie sound,” Landon offered. I shook my head a wrinkled my nose. It sounded so plain.

“Okay, well how about we call you Andie and everyone else can call you Allison?” Rafael grinned. I nodded my head with a smile, I liked that. Maybe these boys and I were going to be good friends.

* * *

**6 Months Later**

“Allison, what do you say about going to the field house with me?” Jake Collins said while effectively pinning me against his locker. I shook my head to which he smirked.

“I didn’t hear a no.” His hand clamped on my wrist and the other around my mouth, dragging me down the deserted hallway towards the doors. I struggled before making my foot connect with his most prized possession.

“You bitch!” He slapped me as soon as he turned me around. I almost screamed but my left hand began to glow. I had never seen it do that before but I felt like I should push him. I pushed against his chest with every ounce of strength I had and he flew backwards. I saw his head slump over before I turned and ran out the door. As I was about to run towards the road a land rover peeled up in front of me, stopping quickly. Out climbed a girl with hair a few shades lighter than mine.

“Hi, my name is Hope Mikaleson and I think I can help you." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope’s POV**

Dr. Saltzman and I were looking at the magical indication globe when a bright spot appeared suddenly near the border of North Carolina and Virginia. Only a couple hour drive to the small town that the map was leading us to.

“Any guess on what kind of supernatural being we’re going to find,” Dr. Saltmzan asked me an hour into our drive.

“I’m not sure. A spot that bright is unusual for any of our typical finds. Maybe it’s a mermaid,” I smirked at him. He rolled his eyes and continued to drive.

I leaned over towards the radio and grabbed the school phone from the cup holder. Finding the playlist that I had made on one of our many road trips like this, I pressed play and let the sound of Louis Armstrong ease the little bit of stress I had over whatever was waiting for us.

The magic indicator was basically like a crystal ball for supernatural creatures. We could see when a witch used magic for the first time, or when they were about to, we could see when a werewolf was about to experience their first full moon after triggering the curse, and we could see when a vampire made the decision to drink blood and be a full-fledged vampire.

The closer we got to our destination the more the magic in my veins hummed. This wasn’t a normal feeling of being near a magical creature, this was like being near Aunt Freya, or maybe even Aunt Davina. The magic had a familiar hint to it. As we pulled up to a small high school in the middle of nowhere a girl about my height with hair a few shades darker than mine came running out. She had red hand prints on her face and wrists and she had tear tracks running down her cheeks. I looked her over before Dr. Saltzman could come to a complete stop and realized that her hand was glowing, a sign that she had used magic and didn’t know how to control it. Dr. Saltzman slammed on the brakes and I climbed out of the passenger seat, looking the girl in the eyes, very familiar blue eyes.

“Hi, my name is Hope Mikaelson and I think I can help you.”

**Andie’s POV**

The girl looked at me with a calm, kind look. I could feel my heart rate pounding all over my body. When my hands began to shake I looked down at them to see them glowing.

“Hey, hey. I need you to look at me,” the girl, Hope’s, voice called to me. It felt like she was talking to me from above water. I looked up and realized that I was on my knees and she had her arms around my waist, supporting me. I looked in her eyes and nodded my head a little.

“Okay, good. Now, can you tell me your name?” I must have tensed again because she immediately ran her hand up and down my back a couple of times.

“Okay, I’ll let you get over the shock first. How about we go get your book bag? Can you walk?” I nodded my head and Hope helped me stand to my feet. She kept a hand on my arm until I was steady and then she carefully grabbed my hand in hers.

“This will make people ask less questions. I hope you don’t mind.” I shook my head and smiled. Hope smiled a little also, although she made a small face when she noticed that I had again given her a non-verbal answer. We walked into the hallway enough for me to grab my book bag before she carefully led me back out to the Land Rover. I climbed in and noticed that the driver was a man who was probably old enough to be my dad. He gave me a kind smile as Hope slid into the back seat with me, making sure I was situated before asking me where I lived. Again, I just stared at her and felt almost helpless not being able to talk to her.

I noticed that the man was holding a phone up and I carefully reached over the seat, taking it from him. I put in Hector and Maria’s address so that he could navigate there. He smiled at me in the mirror.

“I’m Dr. Alaric Saltzman. I’m the Headmaster of the Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted. It’s a very special school for supernatural students, such as yourself. I assume you’ve figured out that you have magic since your hands were glowing?” I felt my eyes go wide as I looked at Hope, wanting her to reassure me or maybe even contradict him. She nodded her head and rubbed her thumb up and down my knuckle, which is when I realized she was still holding my hand.

I looked back at Dr. Saltzman’s reflection and he continued on with a spiel about the school. I was only picking up certain words.

“…Vampires…”

“…Witches…”

“…Werewolves…”

“…Curriculum…”

“… Spells…”

“…Full moons…”

Hope was still holding my hand and I simply looked over at her. She smiled before grabbing the phone from the cup holder beside Dr. Saltzman.

“Hey, MG. Could you meet us at 1682 Meyer Circle? … Okay, thanks. … Yeah, bye.” Hope hung up the phone and placed it into Dr. Saltzman’s outstretched hand.

We were close to Hector and Maria’s house, I could see the blue mailbox with white polka dots, something the kids had done one day when Maria was out in the yard painting the house. Standing by the swing set in the front yard was a lanky kid with his hands in his pockets. When the car stopped, Hope pulled me out by my hand and I followed her until we stood in front of the kid.

“Wassup? My name’s MG.” I smiled and gave a small wave with my unoccupied hand. Hope narrowed her eyes a little, but when she noticed that Dr. Saltzman was walking up the steps toward the front door. He knocked on the door as Hope was gently pulling me up the steps. Dr. Saltzman knocked on the door and Maria answered with a small smile. That smile quickly shifted into an expression of concern.

“Can I help you?”

“Yes, my name is Dr. Alaric Saltzman and I’m the Headmaster for a school in Virginia. We have noticed your daughter here and would like to extend her the opportunity to attend.”

“You mean my foster-daughter? Allisandre, why did you never bring any papers home about this school?” Maria’s voice got a little harder but she looked in my eyes as if searching for some sign of distress.

I shrugged my shoulders by way of answer. She invited Dr. Saltzman, MG, and Hope in to sit while she went to call Tara. I was busy watching Hope’s face and didn’t notice when MG slipped out of the room. Maria returned a minute later.

“Okay, Allisandre. You can go to this school. We will miss you. I’ll tell the boys that you’ve been accepted to a prestigious school.” Her voice was a bit monotone and I noticed MG returning behind her.

“Go pack your stuff, Allisandre,” Hope said while giving my hand a squeeze, “We’ll leave when you’re ready.” I nodded my head and quickly walked towards the bedroom that Landon, Raf, and I shared.

I looked around and grabbed all of my things before scrawling a quick note to the boys telling them that I loved them and that I’d find them again one day. I also wrote out a quick note to hand Hope so she could know about my inability to speak and she wouldn’t call me Allisandre again. The last thing I did before walking out of the room was to grab the stuffed llamas, a black one and a white one, that Landon and Raf had won for me at the local fair. I couldn’t leave those.

I walked back into the living room and MG held his hand out for the suitcase in my hand and the duffel bag on my shoulder. I handed them to him and he walked out towards the car. Maria came out of the kitchen and hugged me goodbye. She wished me good luck with school and life and then Hope was leading me out the door. I climbed into the back of the Land Rover with Hope again, MG climbing in the front with Dr. Saltzman, and we began to drive.

I turned around, looking out the back window, and saw Landon and Raf appear over the hill. Almost at the mailbox. I felt my heart clench at leaving the boys that I had begun to consider my brothers, but Hope seemed to realize I was upset. When I turned back around, Hope pulled me into a hug that tucked me under her chin. I reached into my back pocket and handed her the note. She looked a little puzzled but she unfolded it as I tucked myself back in under her chin.

_Hope,_

_My name is Allisandre but I don’t usually go by that. People at school call me Allison, friends call me Andie. Please call me Andie. I have selective mutism and haven’t said a word since I was 6 years old. I know some sign language but I usually just communicate through notes or text._

_I was orphaned at a young age, or that’s the story I’ve been told. I apparently have a twin sister floating around the world somewhere, but I don’t know where. If you have anymore questions, please ask._

_Andie_

Hope pushed my shoulder a little and I looked up at her. She smiled down at me.

“It’s nice to meet you, Andie.” I shook her hand that was stretched out and nodded.

Hope Mikaleson has to be the kindest person I’ve ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you're still enjoying this! If you have any questions or criticism, please feel free to let me know!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope y'all are enjoying this story! This chapter is all Hope's POV! Please leave any feedback or suggestions in the comments! Thanks for reading!

**Hope’s POV**

Andie was asleep thirty minutes into the drive back to school. MG was chatting quietly with Dr. Saltzman about something school related. I was watching the scenery go by as I held Andie in my arms. Her head rested on my shoulder, just right to hear my heartbeat. I breathed out a sigh and met Dr. Saltzman’s eyes in the mirror. He tilted his head to the side a little, then his eyes softened when he saw that Andie was relaxed. I think he had noticed the bags under her eyes like I had. They looked like she hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in years.

The closer we got to school, the easier I felt. It was similar to how I felt on my way into New Orleans. It was like home, but something was different this time. It felt like I was complete with Andie here. I watched her sleeping face and noticed the dark eyelashes on her pale cheeks. They were thick enough that she didn’t need any mascara to highlight them. She also didn’t need blush on her naturally rosy cheeks. I noticed a small freckle under her nose, in the same spot that Mom used to have one. I noticed the shape of her lips was similar to mine. Her face was shaped like Dad’s, her nose similar to Aunt Freya’s. The more I looked at her, the more I saw a family resemblance.

“Dr. Saltzman?”

“Yeah, Hope?” He looked in the mirror with a questioning look at me, the tone in my voice must have conveyed something he wasn’t used to hearing from me.

“Can we run a lineage spell on Andie when we get to school?”

“Why? We already know she’s a witch. She can just join one of the covens at school.”

“I don’t think she should, I think she already has someone she shares magic with.”

“What do you mean, Hope? Who?”

“Me, Dr. Saltzman. I think she’s my sister.” His eyes widened and his hands tightened on the steering wheel. MG turned in his seat to look at us. Andie’s head was still settled on my heart but her face was turned towards the front, her hair tucked behind her ear. As we took a turn off the interstate towards Mystic Falls, the sun hit her hair. The chocolate brown hair turned a brilliant amber-mahogany color in the sunlight. I saw the light-colored strands and could pick out the lighter and darker strands. It was like mine, only a few shades darker than mine in the sunlight.

MG was glancing between our faces as Dr. Saltzman got closer and closer towards school. When we went through Mystic Falls he asked me if I wanted to wake Andie up or if I wanted to let her sleep. I didn’t have the heart to wake her up, she seemed like she needed the sleep. I knew I could give her a tour of school later. Normally Josie and Lizzie gave the tours, but this was one I was planning on handling myself.

“Home at last,” MG whispered as we pulled through the gates of the school. MG turned around and looked at me, “No one’s going to take her from you, Hope.”

I looked at him and scrunched my eyebrows together in a question and he gestured to my arms. I had wrapped them both around her and had tightened them a bit. I didn’t even realize I had done it. As we pulled under the portico at the front doors, Josie and Lizzie came outside to greet us. Well, they came to greet their Dad and the newcomer. Not me. MG climbed out and bounded on in, hungry and ready to eat.

“Good afternoon, Dad,” The announced in a sing-song, synchronized voice. I could hear them through the car window as I carefully unbuckled Andie and myself. She didn’t seem too happy to be moving, her eyes scrunching up.

“Hey, girls. I don’t think you’re going to have to worry about giving the new kid around. Hope’s gonna take this one.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Dad? I mean, Hope might scare them away,” Lizzie’s words shot through me like an arrow.

“Lizzie, be nice. Hope is perfectly capable of showing the new witch around campus, especially considering they’re going to be roommates.” My heart skipped a beat as I continued to jostle Andie as little as possible so I could slide her into my arms bridal style. Everyone would be at dinner so I could easily slip up to my room with her and no one would see her.

“Roommates? Does Hope know? You know she isn’t the most personable,” Josie’s voice, quieter but just as unmistakable as her sister’s, spoke to her Dad.

“Yes, Hope knows. Hope can also hear you. So, maybe we let her take the new student inside, its been a bit of a drive.” I slid across the seat with Andie safely nestled in my arm and opened the door with ease.

Dr. Saltzman pulled the door open for me and he stood back so I could slide out of the car, landing on my feet without bouncing Andie. Josie and Lizzie both looked on in astonishment. I walked past them, not making a comment until I was at the doors.

“Dr. Saltzman, I’m going to put her in my room and then I’ll come and see you. Will you take her bags to your office and I’ll get them from there?” He nodded his head with a small smile on his face. I turned around and began the long walk to my room with my possible sister in my arms.

If she is my sister, my family is going to have a lot of explaining to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly from Hope's POV again! Let me know what you think!

**Andie’s POV**

I could feel a gentle rocking. It was like someone was holding me and walking with me. In fact, I’m pretty sure someone was holding me. I cracked my eyes open, seeing Hope above my face.

“Hey, go back to sleep. We’re almost at my room.” I nodded my head and snuggled further into Hope’s chest. I felt her chuckle her lowly, her chest vibrating a little. I smiled and dozed back off.

Next thing I knew, I could feel a bed underneath me.

“I have to go talk to Dr. Saltzman for a few minutes. Get some more sleep, I’ll come get you later and we can go get something to eat.” Hope’s hand brushed across my cheek as she brushed my hair out of my face. I nuzzled against her hand for a minute, then snuggled into the pillows that smelled faintly of vanilla, cherries, and oil paint. The scent becoming overwhelmingly familiar and homey.

**Hope’s POV**

Watching Andie snuggle into my bed made me smile, her dark hair spilling across the pillow. I grabbed a pair of my pajamas from my drawer and laid them on my desk so that I could change when I got back from talking to Dr. Saltzman.

I walked quickly down the hallway, hoping to avoid Josie, Lizzie, or any of the other witches that could be out and about in the free time before curfew. I could see MG and a few of the other vampires hanging out in the common area, they looked like they were having some kind of conversation about the book they were all huddled around. I’d have to make sure I mentioned that to Dr. Saltzman so he could have Dorian keep an eye on them. As I reached Dr. Saltzman’s door, I raised my hand to knock.

“Come in.” I walked carefully in and made sure to shut the door behind me. Dr. Saltzman was already looking through a few books and had pulled out a Mikaelson family tree. I could see the few branches that represented my family.

“What do you think that tree is going to show you that we don’t already know about my family?” I walked around the desk to look at the paper that was rolled out on the desk. It was a project I had done in seventh grade.

“I’m not sure. I think I just grabbed it out of habit. I think our best bet when it comes to this issue is to call your family. Your Aunt Freya or your Aunt Rebekah would probably know the most about this.”

“Make sure you call Aunt Davina also; she was around when I was born so she might know something, and she might be able to contact the ancestors and find out something that we don’t know.”

“Yeah, let me call them now. Conference call with all of them?”

“That’s going to be your best bet, but can we do it tomorrow? I’m tired and I want to get back to Andie, make sure she isn’t left alone for too long.”

“You feel a pull towards her don’t you, Hope?” Dr Saltzman looked down at me with a curious but happy gleam in his eye.

“I do, but it’s something I’ve never felt before.” I smiled up at him, knowing he didn’t understand what I was feeling either. His arm came around my shoulder and he pulled me into a hug. I smiled against his chest and settled into it for just a second. There was a slight knocking sound at the door and I pulled away from Dr. Saltzman.

“Come in.” The door opened to reveal Andie standing in one of my hoodies and a pair of my pajama pants. I smiled at her. Her feet were bare and she was smiling at me. She only had half her body in the door and the way her hair was hanging loose for the first time since I met her was adorable and made her seem younger than she looked.

“Hey, Andie. What’s up?” She smiled and pushed the door a little further open. I could see Lizzie and Josie behind her.

“We found her wandering the hallway and she had a note that asked if someone could take her to Hope,” Josie explained. Andie stepped towards me and smiled. I couldn’t help but return it and put my arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a hug. She was an inch or so shorter than me, so I pulled her carefully into my chest.

“We wanted to meet her, so we were very lucky to be walking down the hallway when we found her. Are you going to introduce us, Hope?” Lizzie snarked the question at me, making me want to tuck Andie into my shoulder and prevent her from even looking at her. Alaric looked at me as I looked over my shoulder at him. He smiled and nodded his head.

“Lizzie, Josie, this is Andie. Her full first name is Allisandre. You can ask her if she’d prefer you to call her Andie or Allison, which seem to be her preferred nicknames.”

“Oh, okay. So, Allisandre, I’m Josie and this is my twin sister Lizzie. We are in the same year as Hope. If you have any questions or need anything we are here to help!” I was surprised that Josie was the one to speak, she usually let Lizzie speak first.

Andie had turned around in front of me and leaned back against my chest. She smiled and waved at Josie and Lizzie before she turned and looked at Dr. Saltzman. I saw her hands move in a few movements, then he looked at me.

“Hope, we need to fill Andie here in on what we were thinking about. I also think we should fill Josie and Lizzie in so that they can help us with any of the tests we need to run.” Andie moved her hands a few more times at him, in what I realized, belatedly, was sign language.

“Yes, Andie. We are trying to figure out if that theory is correct. Hope and I had the same one. I think it’s almost entirely possible that you and Hope are sisters.”

The two gasps behind us made me realize just how serious this would be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Slight trigger warning on this chapter for a panic attack. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy it! Please let me know!!

**Andie’s POV**

I was sure Dr. Saltzman would understand me if I turned around and signed to him. I decided it would be the easiest way to handle any kind of conversation. Writing everything down was a lot of work.

_I want to tell you my story, but you have to help me figure out my family history._

“Hope, we need to fill Andie here in on what we were thinking about. I also think we should fill Josie and Lizzie in so that they can help us with any of the tests we need to run.” Alaric made contact with Hope over my shoulder.

_So, I’m guessing you and Hope think that she’s my sister? Because I’ve felt a pull towards her since we made eye contact this morning. If she’s my sister, I want to know._

“Yes, Andie. We are trying to figure out if that theory is correct. Hope and I had the same one. I think it’s almost entirely possible that you and Hope are sisters.”

Lizzie and Josie both gasped in unison. I turned and looked at Hope, her eyes gleaming with something that could only be described as excitement at the possibility of us being sisters.

“Hope, Andie, Josie, Lizzie. I want you all to go to bed, but I want you all in one room tonight. I have a theory and I think it’s safer to have four witches in one room than two.” Lizzie and Josie both began to protest loudly, Hope even turned with an indignant scoff.

“Seriously, all of you in one room. In fact, Josie and Lizzie’s room has two beds. Go. Now. No more arguing. And do not let me find out that there were any fights, fires, or anything else happening in that room. Try and find a way to get along. Make friends with Andie.”

Dr. Saltzman ushered each of us to the door of his office. As we filed out, he kissed both of his girls on the forehead with a whispered goodnight. Hope was next and he pulled her into a hug then handed my duffel bag over to her. When I stepped up next, he smiled down at me.

 _Are you okay with me hugging you?_ I smiled and nodded at him. He smiled again and pulled me into a short hug. He pulled my small suitcase up so that I could grab it when I went to leave.

“Goodnight girls, behave.”

* * *

­­­­­

Hope and I were sitting on Josie’s bed when Hope gave me a strange look.

“Do you want to take a shower and maybe change into some of your own clothes?” I smiled and nodded.

“Dad said that we should stay together.” Lizzie snarked over to Hope. I saw Hope arch an eyebrow, seemingly in a challenge for Lizzie to keep pushing.

“How about we all go? I need a shower too.” Josie was trying to keep the peace and I could tell that Hope appreciated it. She even gave her a small smile. Hope nodded her head and we all gathered things for us to shower. Hope held my hand as we walked towards the bathroom and I smiled at her. Lizzie and Josie walked in front of us and they seemed to be a mirror of Hope and I’s position.

“Tomorrow, Dr. Saltzman and I are going to introduce you to Emma. She’s the school psychologist.” I jerked my hand away and backed away from Hope, quickly. Psychologists had been trying to figure out what was wrong with me since I was 6 and suddenly stopped talking one day. I felt my back collide with a wall and slid down, pulling my knees into my chest.

“Andie! Andie!” Hope’s voice sounded like a whisper even though I was sure she was shouting. Her blue eyes were in front of mine, but they seemed so far away, surrounded by black dots floating in my vision. Suddenly, charcoal eyes pushed Hope’s blue out of the way. I felt a warm hand on my face, holding my cheek. Another hand was pulling my left hand away from my legs.

“Hey, Andie. It’s Josie. I need you to breathe for me. Can you do that?” I shook my head a little, realizing that the shallow breaths I was taking in weren’t enough to do anything beyond expand my lungs.

“Okay, how about this. I’m going to put your hand on my chest. I need you to breath in when I do. Okay?” Josie guided my hand to her chest and sucked in a deep breath. I tried to do the same, not quite succeeding.

“Good girl. Okay, lets keep doing that. Try and pull a little more air in every time, okay?” I nodded my head and followed her breaths. The black dots seemed to disappear and Hope soon came into focus behind Josie. Lizzie had an arm around her waist, keeping her beside her, but she was whispering in her ear. I was still trying to focus on my breathing and Josie. She smiled when she realized I was breathing on my own. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Josie’s warm hand wrapped around mine as she pulled me into a hug. I snuggled against her a little and let Josie continue to calm me down from my panic attack.

“Andie. I’m sorry, I… I didn’t know that talking about Emma would bother you.”

“I don’t think it was Emma specifically, Hope.” Lizzie said quietly, eyeing me. “You don’t like psychologists do you, Andie?”

My eyes widened as Lizzie said it with kindness but was easily able to pinpoint what had made me panic in the first place. I nodded my head, looking down at my fingers, where Josie’s were still tangled with mine. I played with one of the rings on her right hand before she covered my fingers with her left hand.

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Andie. I hate them too. Emma isn’t just a psychologist. She’s the closest thing our school has to a doctor and she is going to help run the lineage spell. She does that for anyone who comes to school and wants to know where they come from.” I looked up at Hope and she had a few unshed tears in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Andie.” I immediately shook my head and stretched my empty hand towards Hope. She grabbed it immediately and sunk to the floor next to me, throwing her arms around me. I felt Josie stand up and as I looked through Hope’s hair, I saw her and Lizzie hug, taking comfort in each other.

I pushed on Hope a little and she looked at me. I held up my hand in a sign. My thumb, pointer finger, and pinky all up, the other two fingers down. It meant “I love you” and I didn’t know if she would know that, but I hoped that the smile on my face could convey it too.

“What does that mean?” Hope said with a small hint of confusion in her voice.

“It means, ‘I love you’, Hope. Andie just said she loves you.” Josie’s soft voice echoed in the hallway. Hope looked me in the eyes and I nodded my head.

“I’m so happy we found you, Andie. I’ll be even more happy when Emma confirms our theory.”

I smiled. I knew that Hope and I didn’t need a test, we already knew we were sisters. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Josie's POV! Enjoy!

**Josie’s POV**

Hope and Andie almost didn’t let go of each other to shower. It took Lizzie and I encouraging them to go ahead and take quick showers so that they could go snuggle back up in bed. They were so dependent already. It was sweet to see, but also concerning that they were getting so dependent on each other. I’d have to make sure I gave Dad a heads up that they didn’t need to be separated unless absolutely necessary.

Andie’s panic attack had come out of nowhere and watching Hope almost fall apart because she didn’t know how to handle it made my heart break. I never wanted to see her in pain, especially after all the stuff she had been through in her life. I finished my shower and stepped out, pulling my clothes on before stepping into the hallway to wait for the other girls. Hope was already standing there, towel drying her hair. It was a rare sight to see Hope not dressed in her typical school uniform or in some kind of workout gear. Seeing her in the dark blue pajamas with white polka dots was an adorable sight. She looked younger than she had since her parents had died.

When Hope had come back to school from her dad dying, Dad took her under his wing and started to train her more privately and take her out on missions to bring kids back to the school. Lizzie feels jealous that Hope gets Dad’s attention, even though she wouldn’t be interested in all the training and the recruiting that Hope does.

“Hey, Josie. I… I just want to say thank you for helping Andie like that. I had no idea what to do,” Hope said quietly in the empty hallway.

“Of course. I knew she needed help and I knew how to give it to her. I can teach you some techniques for dealing with panic attacks and stuff like that.”

“Gosh, Jo. That would be great, thank you so much. And I’m sorry that we’re taking over your room. I don’t know why your Dad thinks I can’t protect Andie if something happens.”

“Well, it’s like he said, four witches are better than two. Besides, Lizzie and I can siphon from Andie even if she can’t do her own protective magic.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s true. Still, I hate that we’re invading y’alls space.” Hope gave me a small smile.

“Y’all aren’t invading. It’s actually kind of nice. We want to get to know Andie and maybe we can…” I trailed off. I didn’t want to say what I was thinking about Hope. I wanted to get to know her. I had a crush on her when I was younger, a crush that hadn’t ever fully gone away if I was honest with myself. Now, I’m with Penelope, but it would be nice to be friends with Hope. We were kind of friends when we were younger.

“You mean you can talk to me and maybe be friends with me.” Hope said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I had seen that look some when we were younger and I always thought it was adorable.

“Exactly. Maybe force you to be our friend.” I said with a smile. Her blue eyes were searching my face for something. I just smiled at her. Hope Mikaelson didn’t trust easily, but maybe having a sister would teach her that trusting someone wasn’t bad.

“I guess that’s okay,” Hope’s smile grew a little bigger, more genuine.

“Hey, Jo. Can you braid my hair when we get back to the room?” Lizzie’s voice cut through whatever atmosphere was developing between Hope and I.

“Sure. Um, where’s Andie?” Hope’s eyes were searching behind Lizzie, looking into the communal bathroom.

“She’s brushing her teeth. She’ll be out in a minute.” Lizzie looked at Hope when she answered, almost as if she knew she was calming her fears by answering my question. As if on cue, Andie walked through the doors. Her dark hair was wet, giving it the look of a crow’s wing. She had a towel thrown over her arm, a towel that I recognized as one of Lizzie’s favorites. Lizzie must have let her borrow it. Maybe my twin was warming up to the Mikaelson twins more than Dad thought she would.

“Alright, lets go back to the room. I’m thinking we teach Andie a few of the non-verbal spells that we know.” Lizzie hooked her arm with Hope’s leading her back to the room. Hope’s face was a mirror of mine with the shock that it showed.

“Come on, Andie. Let’s go!” Andie smiled and reached her hand out towards me. I intertwined our fingers and led her towards our room.

These Mikaelsons sure have a way of messing with people’s heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing in Josie's point of view because it wasn't something I had planned to do, but it felt right as it became more evident how much of a role she was going to be playing in Andie's life, and story!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope’s POV**

Andie’s eyes were beginning to close for longer intervals after we settled down in Josie and Lizzie’s room. I could tell she was tired from her panic attack and she probably didn’t need to be practicing magic. I guess Josie noticed it too because I saw her whisper something in Lizzie’s ear as we got settled around the room. I looked down at the pajamas she was in and smiled. I could tell she must wear them a lot. The top was a simple black shirt with small white polka dots on it, the bottoms had the same patterns and were about halfway down her legs with had cute little ruffles at the bottom.

“I think we can wait and work on magic tomorrow. Is that okay with you, Andie?” Lizzie asked her in one of the few moments when her eyes were open, just taking in the room. Andie nodded her head, a yawn escaping before she could stop it.

“Awesome, and since tomorrow is a Saturday, we can show you some of the cool stuff around campus and introduce you to a few people!” Andie nodded her head and smiled, her eyes sliding closed for a few more seconds. Lizzie saw it and smiled. She and Josie slid into bed beside each other and quietly wished us goodnight. Andie waved at them, her eyes half closed, and I returned the sentiment. I pulled the covers over us and Andie immediately snuggled into my left side. I pulled her closer and her head went back to my heart, similar to how she had been in the car today.

“I’m so glad we found you, Andie. I wish I’d have known you were alive. If I had, I would have come looking for you. I wouldn’t have rested until I found you.” My fingers carded through her hair, feeling every breath she drew in against my side. I heard her give a small hum, the most noise I had ever heard from her. I felt her take a deep breath in, and settle completely against my side. For the first time since my parents, our parents, died, I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep with a feeling of contentment and hope.

**Andie’s POV**

When I woke up, Hope was still asleep. Her hair was spread across the pillow had dried and looked a lot curlier than I had seen it yesterday. It looked light in the sunlit room. I lifted my head form the pillow beside Hope and looked over to Josie and Lizzie. Lizzie was still asleep, her legs thrown over Josie’s. Josie, on the other hand, was holding a small book with strange lettering over her face, muttering to herself. I lifted my left hand, which was thrown over Hope’s stomach and waved it, getting Josie’s attention.

“Good morning,” she whispered. Rolling towards me, she put her book on the table between the beds. “How’d you sleep?”

I nodded my head and sat up on one elbow, looking across Hope. Josie sat up and smiled at me, her curly hair was hanging all out of the bun she had put it in to sleep.

“Do you wanna head downstairs and get something to eat? We can bring them something back for them to eat.” I nodded my head, excited to see the rest of the school. This place had seemed so big last night when I was looking for Hope that I couldn’t wait to see what all it held. “Come on, you can borrow one of my sweaters and a pair of my slippers.”

I stood up and stretched, a few of my joints popping. I heard Josie do the same thing and I smiled when I saw her pull her hair down out of its bun. She walked over to the vanity and began to brush her hair in one of the mirrors as I brushed mine in the mirror over the bedside table. I pulled my hair into a simple ponytail, keeping it out of my face.

When I turned around, Josie was digging in her drawers for something. She turned around with a set of slippers that were like socks with grip things on the bottom and a purple cardigan that would just pull on. The slippers were gray and had llamas on them. I smiled at Josie and signed “thank you” to her. She signed back “you’re welcome” and then proceeded to pull on a cardigan and slippers with bunnies on them.

When we were both ready, we carefully slipped out of the room and walked down the hallway. Josie pointed out different rooms as we passed them. The closer we got to the cafeteria, the more people we encountered. I kept scooting closer to Josie. When she noticed, she grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her.

“Come on, I’m gonna introduce you to my girlfriend. She’s ready to meet you. I told her about having a new student yesterday and she loves getting new witches. Just don’t let her invite you into the coven and do not use a pen that she offers.” I nodded my head, wondering why I couldn’t use a pen.

The cafeteria was actually the main hall with tables set up and a buffet style line along the sides of the room. Josie headed straight for the coffee while I followed behind her, reluctant to stray too far. There were too many people and without Hope I felt like I was missing something. Josie made herself a coffee with lots of sugar and cream. I smiled and declined it, instead reaching for a hot chocolate. I looked around for the spoon for mix, but didn’t see one. I looked at Josie and she was watching with amusement in her eyes.

“You have to use magic to get the hot chocolate out. It’s the school’s way of keeping the little kids from drinking too much. Just concentrate on the mix and think about how chocolatey you want your drink to be.” I did what she said, closing my eyes, hoping that would help me concentrate. I heard clapping a second later. I opened my eyes and looked to see my cup had plenty of hot chocolate mix in it. I turned around, beaming at Josie. She smiled at me and helped me finish making my drink.

“Let’s go find Penelope. She’s probably hanging out with her coven. She’s the leader. Oh, and don’t worry if you get a bitch witch vibe from her, she’s harmless. She has a big heart, even if it is evil sometimes.” Josie’s eyes were soft when she spoke about Penelope. I was nervous to meet someone else, but if Josie said they were nice, they had to be. Josie pulled me along behind her as I tried to make sure I didn’t spill my hot chocolate. We walked towards a group of girls who seemed to be having a rather intense conversation for this early in the morning. They were all very focused on someone in the middle of the group. A dark-haired girl with tan skin and hazel eyes peered out of the middle, giving Josie the softest look in the world.

“Good morning, Jojo!” This must be the famous Penelope. Let’s hope she’s nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still liking it! If you want to see anything let me know! And thanks for the comments and encouragement!


	8. Chapter 8

**Andie’s POV**

Penelope Park turned towards me after kissing Josie on the lips and I immediately felt like she was staring into my soul. I took a step back from Josie and hugged one of my arms around my middle. Josie stepped between us a little, blocking me from Penelope’s view, before whispering something in her ear. Suddenly, Penelope stepped around Josie and came up to me, smiling a genuine smile.

_Hi, I’m Penelope Park. Josie told me that you know sign language. I have a cousin who’s deaf so I know a little sign language. It’s really nice to meet you Andie._

My jaw almost hit the floor. No one had ever responded like that to me before, especially not someone who had been scrutinizing me so hard just a few seconds before.

 _It’s nice to meet Penelope. Josie’s told me a little about you. She seems quite smitten._ Penelope’s eyes lit up with a mysterious shine. I wasn’t sure what it meant, but Josie seemed happy to be watching us interact.

“Alright you two. Stop signing where I can’t read it and lets get breakfast. We can take it back to my room and the five of us will have breakfast together.” Josie smiled and Penelope kissed her on the lips.

“Come on, Andie. I’ll show you where the senior witches hide the chocolate from the little kids.” Penelope’s arm linked with mine as she pulled me along beside her, intertwining her fingers on her other hand with Josie’s.

**Hope’s POV**

Bright light was streaming into the room when I heard the door creak open. I had heard Josie and Andie leave and decided I’d let them have some time to bond. Andie didn’t seem to have a lot of friends from what I could tell, so I figured she deserved the chance to make friends here. I couldn’t have picked a better friend for her than Josie. I sat up to see Andie, Josie, and Penelope Park walking into the room with trays of breakfast stuff.

“Rise and shine, Mikaelson! I come bearing your sister and food!” Penelope’s voice cut through the early morning quiet.

“Park, can you be any louder?”

“I could cast a spell that makes my voice reverberate around the room. How’s that sound?” Andie laid a hand on Penelope’s arm and shook her head, signing something at her.

“You’re lucky, Hope. You have the best twin sister and she doesn’t want us to antagonize each other.”

“Thanks, Andie. Now, come give me a hug this morning.” Andie practically launched herself into my arms, making me smile and pull her into a tight hug.

“Will you all shut up? It’s too damn early to be awake on a Saturday.” Lizzie’s voice came from under the pile of blankets on her bed. I saw Penelope’s eyes light up as she looked at Josie. Josie shook her head but didn’t say anything as Penelope began to cast a silent spell. I watched with curiosity until I realized that Andie was staring intently at what Penelope was doing.

“She’s going to cast a spell that dumps cold water on the victim. It’s an atmospheric spell.” I whispered quietly in her ear, seeing her eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. She seemed to be unsure as to whether she should wake Lizzie or watch and learn how to do it. I kept my arm around her middle and squeezed a bit, making her smile and settle against me.

Penelope tilted her right hand and suddenly a torrent of water was unleashed over Lizzie’s head.

“What the hell!” Lizzie shot straight up in bed, drenched. When she saw Penelope standing behind Josie, she narrowed her eyes. “I’m going to melt you!” Lizzie sprang out of the bed after Penelope and Josie jumped out of the way, not wanting to get caught in the middle of the small tussle.

Josie jumped onto the bed by Andie’s legs and watched as Lizzie and Penelope yelled at each other.

“Hope, you want coffee?” Josie offered, looking at the tray on the bedside table.

“Yes, please. Vanilla cream and a couple sugars.” Josie fixed my coffee as she watched Penelope smirk at something Lizzie had said. Lizzie reached her hand out and touched the dresser beside her. Josie’s eyes widened as she handed me my coffee quickly. Grabbing Andie’s hand, her hand shot up in the air, making a fist.

“Silencio.” Lizzie and Penelope’s mouths both disappeared, making Andie’s eyes go wide with shock. “Now look, you two fighting is one thing. But Lizzie you can’t blast her with whatever you were getting ready to do. Dad would be mad at us and I don’t think he needs that stress right now.”

Lizzie’s eyes lowered at Josie’s words, similar to a scolded puppy.

“And Penelope. I love you, but you have got to stop antagonizing Lizzie. It makes my life harder and I know you don’t want to do that.” Penelope looked down, at least having the decency to look ashamed. They both nodded their heads and shook hands. Josie lowered her hand and removed the spell, making sure that both girls were going to behave before letting go of Andie’s hand.

Andie looked down, as if just then realizing that Josie had been holding her hand. She made a sign near her temple and looked at Josie with her head bent sideways.

“Oh, sorry Andie. Lizzie and I aren’t witches like you and Hope. Our magic comes from the world around us. So, we are called siphoners. We siphon the magic from other things. Hope, and I guess you since you’re her sister, has an almost endless supply of magic. It’s easiest to siphon from you two if we’re in close enough proximity to touch. Any physical contact can allow us to siphon.”

Andie nodded her head and looked at Penelope. Penelope seemed to understand it as a question.

“No, sweet girl. I’m a regular witch. The HWIC, you could say.” She replied with a smirk.

“More like HBIC,” Lizzie muttered under her breath.

Josie shot her a look and Penelope turned around and stuck her tongue out at Lizzie.

“Now that we’ve had our fun for the morning, how about we eat this breakfast that Andie and I went to bring you two sleepyheads?” Andie smiled at Josie and nodded her head, eyeing the waffles.

Who knew that having a sister meant that I would have to make friends with the Saltzman twins and Penelope Park. Life sure is getting more interesting by the minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! Things are starting to get more interesting and friendships are starting to form! Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little Hosie in it, enjoy!

**Hope’s POV**

After eating breakfast, Andie and I went back to my room to get read to see Emma. I knew she was nervous; I could see it in the way her hands shook a little. 

“Alright, Andie. We’re gonna go see Emma now. But look, if you feel upset or scared, I want you to tell me. Do you want Josie and Lizzie to go with us? They usually help Emma out when there’s a new mystery case, or a new witch who needs a coven.”

Andie nodded her head, then held up a single finger.

“You want just one of them?” Her head shook. Then she thought for a second, her mouth pressed into a thin line, then she held up three fingers. “Oh, you want Penelope to go with us too, huh?”

Andie smiled, her cheeks turning a bright red color. I would have to keep an eye on her with Josie and Penelope, it looked like she had developed a little crush in the short time she had known them and that would surely end in heartbreak for her. Andie got dressed in a black t-shirt, Josie’s cardigan, and a pair of black jeans with boots. She was sitting at my vanity when she pulled her hair out of its ponytail, brushing her fingers through it. I walked over and moved her hands out of the way, pulling her hair into my hands and carefully braiding it. I kept it in a half-up, half-down style with the braid pulling it away from her face. I smiled when I saw that her eyes were closed. When I finished, Andie leaned back into my chest. I wrapped my arms around shoulders and put my chin on her head.

This girl had been in my life for less than twenty-four hours and I already felt better with her here than I had since I lost my parents. I thought about the conversation that was going to have to happen with my, our, aunts about this whole situation. Aunt Davina had once made a comment that made me think that Mom had been pregnant with twins, but when I asked Aunt Rebekah about it, she had gotten defensive and responded that it was preposterous and impolite to ask such things. Granted, I was like 7 at the time, but still it was something that stuck with me.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts and Andie pulled away from where she had leaned back against me.

“Who is it?” I called, knowing the most people didn’t come near my room.

“Glinda, Elphaba, and a flying monkey.” Penelope’s voice came through the door. I laughed a little and I saw Andie’s shoulders shaking with laughter. She was so silent, that I wouldn’t have known she was laughing. I realized that I had never heard more than a sigh or a gasp come out of her. I would have to ask Emma about that. Maybe Josie could feel around with her siphoning and see if she can feel something.

“Coming,” I called, finding myself smiling before I even opened the door.

“Well, well. Hope Mikaelson with a smile on her face. I never thought I’d see the day!” Penelope’s smirk was the first thing that greeted me when I opened the door. The next thing I noticed was the angry look on Lizzie’s face. She must have been the flying monkey.

“Come on in, we’re about ready.” I pulled the door open a little further to allow them all to come in. Penelope came in and immediately began signing to Andie. Josie and Lizzie, however, pulled me over to a side of the room.

“Do we know what kind of tests Emma is going to run on Andie?” Lizzie asked before Josie even had the chance to look up properly. I shook my head. I could see Andie out of the corner of my eye and I could tell she was getting nervous. I didn’t want her to be stressed out over this whole situation. I was glad that she and Penelope were easily becoming friends, that should help.

“Let’s just get these tests over with and give her all the love we can. Especially you Hope. If those tests reveal what we think they’re going to, you’re going to have to be there for her.” Josie seemed just as ready to get this over with for Andie’s sake as I was.

Penelope’s laugh cut through our little huddle and we both turned around to see that Andie had managed a small spell, growing a flower in your palm. She was staring at it in amazement. That was a small, but not simple spell, that was taught in fifth grade. The fact that Andie had only been using magic for a day made that an amazing feat. Andie’s hands moved in rapid movements, making the smile on Penelope’s face grow larger than I had seen any time but when she was looking at Josie. My eyes tracked Penelope’s face, looking for any hint of the smile being forced. Upon not seeing any, I wrapped my arm around Josie’s.

“I think my sister has already won your girlfriend over.” Josie smiled over at me and pulled me closer with her arm.

“I think that she’s won us all over. In one way or another.” I quirked my eyebrow up at her. Seeing something in her eyes that I didn’t expect. I smiled, maybe my sister having a crush on Josie and Penelope wouldn’t be so bad. Especially not if it meant I was able to spend more time with Josie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Andie’s POV**

The walk to Emma’s office felt longer than it actually was. I was sure that Hope could hear my heartbeat just by walking beside me. As we turned down the hallway towards Emma’s office Hope grabbed my hand, interlacing our fingers. I squeezed them tight, making sure she wouldn’t let go of my hand. Emma’s office had double doors that stood open. I could smell something like apple cider and fresh bread emanating from the room. As we stepped across the threshold of the room a woman stepped out from behind a desk.

“Hello dear, I’m Emma. I’m what we consider to be the school’s….” Emma’s pleasant British accent was cut off by something behind me. I turned around and Lizzie was making a slicing motion across her throat. I smiled and Penelope winked at me.

“Andie doesn’t like the “P-word”, Doc. It causes a sudden inability to breathe in our girl here,” Penelope told Emma. Emma gave a small smile and a nod of her head.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you. Is it okay if I call you Andie, or would you prefer I call you by the name in your Social Services file?” I turned and looked at Penelope.

_Will you translate for me? Or does she know sign?_

_Don’t worry, Emma doesn’t know sign. I can flirt with you anytime and she won’t know._ My cheeks immediately heated up before I smacked at her arm. Then I looked over at Josie. She was smiling at us, watching our hands and following our conversation. I looked in her eyes to see if she was mad. The smile that greeted me made me feel better.

_Will you tell her to call me Andie? At least until we figure out if that’s the name I was born with?_

_Definitely._ Penelope turned back towards Emma.

“She says to call her Andie, at least until we figure out if that’s the name she was meant to have.” Hope’s eyebrow twitched up at the idea, a thoughtful look crossing her face.

“Alright, Andie. Now, I have a few tests I’m going to run. But the first one will determine how many of the other tests I have to run, okay?” I nodded my head, squeezing Hope’s hand again.

“The first test that we’re going to run is a lineage test. It’s the test that will tell us if you and Hope are indeed related to each other.” Hope squeezed my hand and pulled me more towards the center of the room. Emma laid a map on the table and looked at Hope, expectantly.

“We have to cut our hands to preform this spell. It will tell us where all of your closest living relatives are on the map, and if my blood is on there as well, they will mix and form a symbol, showing that we are related. Is that okay?” I nodded my head, scared to cut my hand.

Hope gently pulled my hand towards her and took the scalpel that Emma held out.

“This is gonna hurt a little, but I’m right here, okay?” I nodded my head and smiled. I felt a hand clasp onto my left hand, interlocking our fingers. I looked down and saw that it was Lizzie’s hand. She was standing beside me and holding my hand. I smiled up at her and then looked back at Hope.

Hope slid the scalpel across my palm, putting pressure. I saw the blood well up before I felt the knife in my skin. When I did, a tear rolled down both my cheeks. Josie’s face came into view, turning my face towards hers. She wiped the tears off with her thumb and mumbled something. Her hands glowed a little and as I looked at the blood dripping on the map from my hand, I realized I couldn’t feel it.

“Simple numbing spell. Pen taught it to me.” Josie shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

Hope then cut her hand open. She squeezed the blood onto the map. Handing the scalpel back over to Emma.

“Now, I’m going to say the spells.” Emma announced. We all huddled into a small group, each touching in some way, I even saw Penelope slip her hand into Hope’s.

The blood on the map carefully moved in trails. A line began to form from Mystic Falls to New Orleans, Paris, and somewhere in Connecticut. Hope smiled, and then a drop of my blood and Hope’s blood connected. They formed an infinity symbol. Hope turned and pulled me to her in a hug.

“I guess it’s official. We have another set of magical twins.” Penelope spoke up. Hope smiled at me.

“Now, we just need to talk to my family and figure out how the hell this happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to meet the rest of the Mikaelson family next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like this! Feel free to give me feedback!


End file.
